Real
by paige.golds
Summary: Joshifer fanfic... Summary inside... Includes Joshifer, Alexbelle and Liley. R
1. Prologue

**Hello people! I just had to write this! I just love these kinds of stories! This is the prologue and the first chapter will be up soon. Summary:**

**Jennifer is a girl with a dream of being a famous actress. Josh is a famous actor looking for the right girl. When Jen's favorite book series becomes a movie, she just has to audition. What will it bring? Follow the cast if the Hunger Games in a twist of events! (I suck at summaries)**

**Things to know:**

**1. Jennifer Lawrence is 17**

**2. This is her first acting job**

***I OWN NOTHING! NOT THE PEOPLE, CHARACTERS, BOOK/MOVIE RIGHTS OR ANYTHING!***

**ENJOY!**

I ran home from school franticly. When I got into the house, I dropped my stuff on the floor and ran for the phone. "No messages" Blaine called from the basement. "UGHHH!" I yelled still checking incase Blaine was lying. "Calm down sis, you'll get the call" Ben said. I gave him a look and he said, "Blaine and I are going out. Don't burn the house down." My brothers left and I began pacing.

_What if they don't call? Why would they call? Was I really that bad? Am I not good enough? Was my hair messed up?_

"JEN!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Meghan. "Are you thinking about the call again?" she asked. "Maybe…" my answer fading. "Jen! Stop dwelling! When they call, they'll call. Stop working yourself up over it" Meghan said. I smiled at her and we began our math. But, I couldn't help but wonder. _Will the odds be in my favor?_

XxXxXxXx

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tap-tap. Ugh! _Math is super boring! After about 10 minutes of Mr. Anthony blabbing on about the equation of a line, I zoned out. Now, im taping my pen and practicing my signatures. _Jennifer Lawrence. Jen Lawrence. Ms. Lawrence. _"Ms. Lawrence?" Mr. Anthony said, snapping me out of my daydream. "Yes, sir?" "You were called to the Guidance Office. Bring your stuff" he said. I looked a Meghan with a questioning look and she shrugged her shoulders. _What did I do?_

I grabbed my stuff and walked down the halls to the Guidance Office. "Yes. Uh huh. Yah. Oh, here she is" the guidance counselor said handing me the phone. "Hello?" "Jennifer? Hi, this is Nina Jacobson. I'm calling about your audition for 'The Hunger Games'" she said. "I'm calling to tell you that it would be an honor if you'd be a part of the cast of 'The Hunger Games' as Katniss Everdeen."

I stood there in shock for 30 seconds. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Indeed I am. So, are you in?" she asked. "Of course!" "Great! Be in North Carolina by next week, say the 23rd?" she said. "Oh my gosh! This is really happening! Um, I mean, of course. Thank you so much!" I said. "No Jennifer, thank you!" Nina said and hung up. "You're excused for the rest of the day Jennifer." The guidance counselor said. I smiled at her and said thank you.

On my way home, I couldn't stop smiling. People looked at me funny, but I didn't care. When I got home, Blaine and Ben were in the kitchen making lunch. "Jen, what are you doing home?" Blaine asked. "I GOT THE PART!" I yelled. He smiled and hugged me. "Mmmm. That smells good" my mom said as she walked in. "Jennifer Paige! What are you doing; cutting class!" she yelled. I just smiled and stared at her. "Well?" "She got the park" Blaine said. My mom smiled and congratulated me.

I spent the rest of the day with my brothers and parents. Around 6:30, Meghan came running through the door from volleyball. "JENNIFER! What happened during math?" I brought her into my room and explained. "Nina Jacobson, the producer of 'The Hunger Games' called. I GOT THE PART!" I told her. She squealed and we hugged. "When are you leaving for California?" she asked. "North Carolina, and next week" I told her.

That's when it hit me. I really got the part. I'm really going to star in a movie. Soon, I'll be saying good-by to Kentucky.

_I guess the odds were indeed in my favor._

**Did you like it? I hope so. REVIEW!**

**~Paige Mellark**


	2. Hello NC

*Note: in my story, this is Jennifer's 1st acting job. Also, she is only 17*

I walked out of the airport and took in the fresh scents of North Carolina. It was a lot different than Kentucky. I was barely able to check my surroundings when a woman came up to me with a big smile. "Jennifer?" she asked and I nodded. "Hi, I'm Katie Romano. I will be your personal assistant while onset the Hunger Games." Katie had brown hair and soft hazel eyes. She looked about in her mid-30s and was very pretty. "It's nice to meet you Katie, but I don't think I'll need an assistant." She chuckled and said, "All actors under 18 get assistants. I'm just here to help you- reading lines, getting something while you're filming- things like that." I smiled at her. _Maybe having an assistant won't be so bad. _"Well, we should get going. From here, we will go the apartments in which you and the rest of the cast will be staying. Then, at 6:30, everyone will get to set and you guys will meet. You get about a week to become comfortable with the people you will be working with" Katie said all at once.

_Yup. Having an assistant is a good idea._

"Great" I said. The ride from the airport to the apts. took about 15 minutes. Katie filled me in on everything. She told me that I would have to go through training and dye my hair brown before I start filming. She also told me that I was one of the youngest on set, so I should expect some teasing. I told her that I had 2 older brothers and that I was used to it. We talked until we get to the apt. complex. It's really nice looking- but you never know.

We get out of the limo and the driver grabs my stuff. Upon entering the apartment complex, there is a giant red, orange, and yellow chandelier. It's twisty and cool looking. We go in the elevator and Katie presses the button for floor 14. When the elevator stops, we enter a huge apt. "Since you're the main actress, you get the penthouse. You will share this with 2 other people" Katie says. "Do you know who?" I ask. She nods no and we continue in. It's HUGE! The kitchen is beautiful; there is a living room with a 72 inch plasma screen, 5 bathrooms and a walk-in closet. I walk down a long hall and reach a room with a closed door- I decide to enter.

The walls are white- like the furniture- but the bedspread, accents and items in the room are a burgundy color. _I'm guessing this is my room._ I walk in further and see that I have a walk-in closet, a bathroom, a computer, sound system and 50 inch flat screen. "Whoa" I say, almost a whisper. This place is unreal. Just last month, I was a sophomore in Kentucky, and now, I'm staring in a movie that is supposed to be THE movie to see in 2012. I think I might faint!

"Like what you see?" Katie startled me. All I could do was nod without sounding pathetic. "I know you're a bit overwhelmed. You'll get used to it. Ok, its 5:00 now, do you have about an hour and 15 minutes until we need to leave. You can hang in here, look around and get ready for the meet-and-great." Again, I just nod. "I know you have clothing of your own, but your closet is filled with stuff to wear. Don't go too fancy, but not too casual. Maybe a dress or something" Katie leaves me to myself.

The next hour or so I stay in my room, put clothing away, try stuff on, and watch 'How I Met Your Mother'. I finally decide on a white tank-top, light brown button-up skirt and nave blue polka dot blazer with a pair of brown heals. "Jennifer, are you ready to go?" Katie asked. "I'll be ready in a minute" I call to her. I put the last of my blonde hair into place and I'm ready to leave.

_I'm going to miss my blonde hair._

"You look great!" Katie says. I say thank you and were off. After about 5 minutes, were at the studio. We go into the room with everyone else and I get a name tag. The person at the front goes off. "Ok everybody! If I could have your attention! Would you all take your seats? Sit in the seat with your character's name in front of it" she said.

It didn't take long to find the paper that said 'Katniss Everdeen; District 12'. I looked around and got a look at my cast members. A few people down from me, I see a strong looking boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. "He must be Peeta" I say to myself. "Ok everybody. My name is Nina Jacobson and I'm your producer. This," she pointed to a man, "is your director, Gary Ross. And that," she pointed to another woman, "is Suzanne Collins, the author of the series. All of us will be working together to make sure this movie is PERFECT. Now, we will go around and introduce ourselves"

I only paid attention to the important people. Like Elizabeth Banks, who is Effie Trinket and Liam Hemsworth will be playing Gale. There was a 13 year old named Amanda who will be playing Rue and an 11 year old playing Primrose. The boy who I thought was Peeta, Alexander Ludwig, is Cato. Isabelle Fuhrman is Clove, and Leven Rambin. It was finally my turn. I stood up and flattened my skirt. "Hi. My name is Jennifer Law-" "Sorry I'm late" Everyone looked towards the door. A stocky boy with brown hair and eyes walked in. "Please take a seat" Nina said. "As I was saying. My name is Jennifer Lawrence, I'm 17 and I play Katniss Everdeen" I said. I was about to continue when the boy from before interrupted. "Isn't Katniss a brunette?" I rolled my eyes and continued. "I'm a senior from Louisville, Kentucky. This is my first acting job, so I'm really nervous. I still can't believe I'm here. I'm just waiting to fall off my bed and realize it's a dream" I say and earn a laugh form everyone.

I sit down and the boy stands up. "My name is Josh Hutcherson. I'm 19 years old and I will be playing Peeta-" I cut him off- "Isn't Peeta a blonde? And doesn't he have blue eyes?" He smirks at me and continues. "I'm from Union, Kentucky and I've been acting since I was 9 years old. I was stoked when I got this part because I feel as if I believe in the same things Peeta does." "Thank you Mr. Hutcherson. You guys are free to go" Nina said. I grabbed my stuff and began out. When I got to the door, I was pushed to the side. I look ahead and there is Josh.

"Hey!" I call to him. "Watch it!" "Sorry, princess. Didn't see the kid there" he laughed and kept walking. _This ought to be fun._

**So? What do you think! REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**~Paige Mellark**


	3. Saved by the Bell

**Hey everybody! Thank you all for liking my story. MY other story is on hold because I am in love with this one. Don't worry, it'll be up soon. Also, PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't, I will eat a bunch of nightlocks. And I mean it lol! **

**This is just a short chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the cast. BUT I WISH I DID!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey, Jen! Wait up!" I heard from behind me. I turned around and there was Liam, who plays Gale. "What floor are you on?" he asked. "14 why?" "Me too. Hey, do you want a ride?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. _At least I have one friend here. _"So, what do you think of the cast?" he asked. "Everyone seems really nice. Well, except…." "Yah, sorry about Josh" he interrupted. "What's his problem?" I asked. "He just had a messy break-up and has been on edge lately. Especially with girls."

OH! I remember reading People last month. Him and his co-star from 'Journey 2 The Mysterious Island' Vanessa Hudgens just broke up. They've been going out for over a year and it was bad. "But don't worry about him. He's a really nice guy and I think once this blows over you two will be fine together" Liam added. "I hope so. How awkward would it be if we hated each other on set?" I said. Liam laughed. We talked for the rest of the ride home. Liam's really nice and I love his accent. "Are you hungry?" he asked as we pulled into the parking lot. "Yah. Why don't we ordering in. Any recommendations?" I ask. "Yah," he adds, "there's a really good Italian place in town. We can get heroes' or something." "Sounds good."

We go into the elevator and go up to the 14th floor. "Let's change and then order" I say. We go our separate ways and change. When I get to my room, I see that all of my stuff has been put away and my lacrosse stick and volleyball are in the corner. I change into a pair of green sweatpants and my old lacrosse jersey and go to Liam's room. "Liam, what do you want?" I ask so I can order. "Um, a shrimp parmesan hero" he says. I nod and walk back into the kitchen. The number for the restaurant is on the table and I call.

"Michael's Pizzeria, this is Jessica. How may I help you?" the girl asks. "Hi, can I have a shrimp parmesan hero and a chick-" "Liam, you home?" I hear someone say. Soon enough, in walks Josh Hutcherson. "Um, I'll call you back" I say and hang up. "What are you doing here? Don't you ask or something before coming into someone else apartment?" I ask. He laughs and says, "Really? I didn't think I had to ask to go into my own apartment." Oh god. Oh no. He is not sharing this apartment with us. Just then, Liam walks in. "Hey Josh. Jen, did you call the pizzeria?" "I didn't get a chance to. Josh interrupted my call" I respond. "I'll call," Liam offers. "Chicken parmesan hero" I tell him. "Same" Josh responds.

I roll my eyes and go back to my room. I grab the lacrosse stick and make my way back. I don't know why, but whenever I have my lacrosse stick, I feel more relaxed. When I get to the living room, I put on MTV and see that my favorite shows is on- Saved by the Bell. It's a really funny show and I think Zack Morris is just too cute. This was the Valentine's Day episode. When I turn it on, Slater says, "What, no rose for me, preppie? And I thought we were real close." "Slater, face it, it's over" Zack says in a silly tone. I laugh and someone walks into the room.

"Saved By The Bell. Classic" Josh says as he sits down on the couch. "Well, I used to watch it all the time at home. Especially since my brothers love it" I tell him. He nods and looks at me. "You paly lacrosse?" he asks. I smile. I almost forgot it was in my hand. "Yah. I was on varsity in the 7th grade. Same with volleyball" I tell him. "I play a bit of lacrosse. Maybe we can have a catch" he suggests. "Sure" I respond with a smile.

For the first time, I look up at him and take in his features. Brown eyes and hair (which will be blonde soon enough), beautiful jaw line and nice teeth. We sit and watch TV until Liam yells from the kitchen telling us our foods' here. We eat, talk, and laugh. Josh is actually really nice and funny. After dinner, we go back into the living room and watch Bridesmaids. I soon begin to drift into sleep and the room goes soundless. Then, I am lifted up and placed into my bed. "Sweet dreams Jen" I hear someone say. Then, a pair of lips touches my forehead.

_Josh._

He leaves and I fall into a sleep filled with dreams of Josh.

**Well…. WHAT DO YOU THINK? I really want reviews! Even if you just think it's the best thing you've ever read, please tell me. I want to know what to change and what to take out? Also, give me ideas. If I use them, I'll give you credit!**

**~Paige Mellark**


	4. Breakfast

**Im so sorry guys! I've been very busy with finals and GS and everything. Im also sorry this is only like 500 words….. Im working hard here and I hope you keep coming back!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the HG**

**Enjoy!**

_I'm almost there. Common Jen, you can do it. _

I'm sweaty and tired by the time I reach the apartment complex. It's 8:30 am when I look at my watch and I realize that I've been running for an hour and a half. _Longer than usual. _I get to the elevator and press floor 14. The doors close and I'm on my way up. My run was nice. I was able to think about something's; friends, family, home.

_Home._

_Ding!_

The door opens and the apt. is very quiet. They must still be sleeping. I go to my bathroom and strip of my sweaty, sticky and smelly clothes. I pull my hair out of the messy bun I put it in and let it hang down my back. I touch the ends, thinking that this might as well be one of the last times I will have blonde hair.

I sigh and turn the water on. I step in and feel the hot, steamy water go through my hair, down my back and to the ground. I scrub the shampoo through my hair and lather the conditioner through it.

When I'm done, I go to my room and quickly change. I put on a peach colored shirt, my grey jeans and a hat. I walk into the kitchen and see Josh making some breakfast.

"Morning" I say, startling him. "Jen, hey. Where have you been?" he asks. I smile and laugh. "I went for a run. I go 3 times a week" I tell him. He nods and says, "Do you want breakfast? I'm making pancakes for Liam and eggs for myself." "Eggs please" I tell him.

He gets the eggs from the fridge and cracks them as I sit at the island. I watch him from my seat, which he doesn't seem to mind or notice. Just as he finishes the pancakes, I go to Liam's room to wake him. I go in, see him sleeping, and jump on his bed.

"Liam! Wake up you lazy ass!" I scream and jump on him. I know he's awake when I see him put the pillow over his head. "Ugh!" I hear him groan from under the pillow. I get off of him and bend down next to his bed. I pull the pillow off of him and say, "I know you're up." All he says in return is, "You're like the younger sister I never had." I smile at him and walk towards the door. "Or wanted" he says, thinking I couldn't hear him. "I heard that" I say as I exit. Before I'm out of reach I say "Breakfasts ready".

When I reenter the kitchen, the table is set and Josh is getting us drinks. I sit down and soon Liam comes in. Josh sits and we begin breakfast. "So, what are everybody's plans for today?" Liam asks. "Well, I believe that Jen and I are going to have a lacrosse catch" Josh adds. "Sure" I reply and take a sip of my apple juice. We finish breakfast and I offer to clean up since they need to get dressed.

**What do you think? I know…. Not too long but im working on 'Once In A Lifetime' at the moment**

**Enjoy**


End file.
